Team SHDE Volume 1
by The Flaming Hoodman
Summary: RWBY But from a different view. The view of Team SHDE I do not own RWBY I do not own the OC Hiroki Darque
1. chapter 1

Chapped 1

Welcome to Beacon

The blimp to beacon was seconds away from arriving at its destination.

One thing was for sure no one knew what to expect.

We start our tale with one man and his goal to find out the secret of the Dust thieves.

Shade Leaf kept his Gauntlet readied as he walked onto the grounds he looked at the school.

"Now's the time."

Shade began to walk toward school.

"So this is Beacon seems promising."

Shade wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into someone.

Shade fell on his back and he saw Hiroki standing in front of him.

Hiroki looked back at Shade and then walked away.

"Sorry about that"

Shade sighed then laid back down on his back.

"Great first impression"

Shade noticed a shadow covering him.

He looked up and saw Dawn looking down at him.

"Need some help there"

She held her hand out to him.

She helped Shade up.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"So what's your name?"

"Dawn Psy your name?

"Shade Leaf"

"A shady Leaf"

"Ha ha very funny"

They both began to walk to the school.

"So what's your reason for coming to Beacon?"

Shade lifted his eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well we need some kind of conversation"

"I want to become a huntsman I have the strength for it and my knowledge in creating weapons."

"Really what's your weapon?"

Shade shrugged his shoulders.

"What's the harm in showing her?"

Shade revealed his Gauntlet from under his cloak

"A Gauntlet?"

"Yeah but that's not all."

Shade pulled his blade out of his Gauntlet.

"It helps me hold my blade rifle."

"Ok now that's creative."

"Yeah you wouldn't believe how many tries it took to create this."

Shade placed his blade back into his Gauntlet.

"Alright my turn what's your weapon?"

A sudden explosion shook the grounds.

Shade looked behind him.

"Wonder what that was?Anyway.."

He looked forward once again and Dawn was gone.

"I wonder where she went off to."

Shade decided to walk back and see what that explosion was about.

He passed several people including Weiss Blake,Rwby and Jaune.

He saw the explosion marks left on the ground.

"I guess I was worried for nothing."

"Worried about what?"

Shade turned around and saw Erika standing behind him.

"Nothing I heard an explosion and thought something was wrong."

"Well you worried for nothing that girl in red sneezed when a lot of dust in her system."

"How did that happen?"

"Apparently she landed in some suitcases with dust in it."

"Why would someone have that much dust on them."

"This girl was a schnee."

"And suddenly everything makes sense."

Erika laughed

"Now that's funny what's your name?"

"Shade Leaf"

"Shady Leaf"

"I swear if someone calls me that again I'll kill someone."

"Sorry but your name isn't very common."

"Oh well what's your name?"

"Erika Hinotori"

"A Japanese name isn't so common ether you know."

"Yeah I know."

Erika noticed that no one was around them.

"Oh no we're gonna be late for orientation"

"Oh you have to be kidding me I knew I shouldn't have gone back."

They hurried to orientation and just made it as ozpin was about to make his speech.

"I'll keep this brief.You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you have planned to dedicate your life to the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you. Your time at this school will show you that knowledge will only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin left the Mike and Glynda took his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready you are dismissed."

Nightfall began quickly.

Shade was working on his Gauntlet.

"If I make the launch system fast enough I won't have to worry about."

"What are you doing?"

Shade nearly jumped.

Dawn was looking over him again.

"Nothing just the usual maintenance."

"You know you could just get a scabbard for your blade."

"No it's better this way but why do you keep showing up out of nowhere?"

"I don't know what your talking about I just walk towards you. You just are always focused on something other than your surroundings."

Shade laughed a little.

"I guess that's true."

Shade then noticed something.

He looked behind Dawn and saw Hiroki leaning against a stone pillar.

"Hey Dawn whos th-"

Dawn had disappeared again.

"Ok when I see her again I am definitely asking her why she keeps doing that"

Shade kept looking around he then noticed a certain blonde haired woman he knew.

Shade walked over to her.

"Yang?"

Yang turned around and saw Shade.

"Shade"

Yang hugged Shade"

"Oh my god how are you?"

"I'm good I'm good I didn't know you were going to this school."

"Yeah well it's not just me"

Yang moved to the side to reveal Ruby behind her.

"My little sister here got skipped ahead two years to join us at Beacon."

"Oh so your the famous Ruby I've heard about."

"My sister mentioned me"

"Yeah but enough talk of that my name is Shade Leaf."

Ruby began to talk.

"And if you call me Shady leaf I will jump out that window"

Ruby and Yang had confused looks.

"It's been a long day"

"Yeah you can say that again."

"I'll see you two later."

Shade walked back to his spot when he was suddenly pounced on.

"Surprise"

"Erika"

Shade pushed her off him.

He noticed that Hiroki has not move an inch since he went over to yang.

"Hey Erika do you know who that is."

Erika saw Hiroki.

"That's Hiroki Darque why do you ask?"

"I accidentally bumped into him earlier and he had a cold look at me."

Erika looked at Shade seriously.

"Hiroki is a mystery to everyone he's only known for his strength."

"Well tomorrow is gonna be interesting."

"Yeah well later."

Erika left and Shade was left with his thoughts.

"OK so today I bumped into some random guy who's so mysterious nobody knows anything except him being strong, A girl who keeps vanishing for some reason, a girl who pounced on me for some reason."

Shade smiled

"Hell of a day"


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Emerald Forest

The day began with everyone preparing for initiation and trying to figure out how teams were gonna be made.

Shade had more things to worry about though.

"My Gauntlet's launch mechanism is still acting off."

Shade thought as he made his way outside.

"Guess I'll have to make things up as I go."

Everyone was positioned on the launch platforms.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Ozpin moved back and Glynda began to speak.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams,well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

This shocked most of the students including Shade and Ruby.

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You Meet opposition on the way. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair much choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You guard that item and we will grade your standing appropriately. Are they any questions?"

Jaune became to speak when ozpin interrupted him.

"Good now take your position"

One by one they were launched.

Dawn is jumping from tree to tree until she finally landed firmly on the ground.

Erika stabbed a tree with her spear and swinged further into the forest.

She landed perfectly on her feet

"And she sticks the landing."

Hiroki didn't do anything had he was launched.

He cut a tree he was about to hit and stood on it as it fell down.

Hiroki brushed himself and then walked along the path.

When Shade was launched he immediately used his shadow to grab a hold of a tree that he was gonna run into.

He then used his Gauntlet's claws to bring himself down.

"Ok I survived the landing."

He began to run.

"Now who would be a good teammate, there's Dawn she seems like a capable Fighter, but I don't think I can get much info on her, Hell she would probably trick me to give her more info on me. Well there's Erika she's nice and she didn't try to get info on me but I doubt she would take things seriously, well there's yang and her sister there nice and I know there both capable fighters so I just got to run into one of them and not anyone el-"

Shade was cut from his thought when he bumped into someone.

"What who did i"

Shade looked and saw Hiroki looking down at him.

Hiroki looked away and then continued down the path.

"Wait"

Shade's shadow wrapped around Hiroki keeping him from moving.

"Look I'm sorry that I bumped into you but we're teammates now at least according to Ozpin."

Hiroki simply nodded.

Shade released his shadow and they both continued on the path.

Hiroki still walked ahead of Shade.

"Look I can get you have this silent vibe from a tragic past but you could at least have some small talk."

Hiroki still remained silent but instead he move faster leaving Shade behind.

"Just my luck"

Meanwhile Erika was walking through the forest until she reached a clearing with several Grim and a tree on fire.

"Wonder what happened here?"

The grim noticed her.

"Outnumbered again well it's 1 on 10."

"How about 10 on 2?"

Dawn jumped from the tree and sliced one of the grim with her blades on her two guns.

"Guess were teammates"

"Guess so"

Erika stabbed one grim and then shot another one.

Dawn shot at two grim before slamming them together with her spirit strings.

A giant root constricted three grim before Erika shot each of them.

The last grim sliced by Dawn's Ax.

"So teammates?"

"Teammates"

They continued down the path.

Meanwhile Hiroki was dealing with a giant bird grim that wouldn't leave him alone.

He kept shooting at it with his sniper but it wouldn't hit it.

"Stay still you piece of garbage"

The bird kept moving until a tangle of shadows kept the bird from moving too much.

"Hiroki do it"

Hiroki didn't do anything.

"Seriously"

The grim broke free and flew away.

"What the Hell Hiroki we could of had it."

Hiroki began to walk away.

"Your real serious about ignoring me but you can't ignore people forever."

Hiroki stopped walking away.

"You want to know why I don't talk to people why I keep to myself, well here it is."

He turned around his eyes were red and a dark aura was around.

"I don't have anyone but myself. I watched everyone I loved die, I watched them get murdered so that's why I keep to myself."

Shade was unsure how to respond.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't help the only thing that will is killing the bastards that killed my family."

Hiroki left Shade in the plain.

Shade sighed.

"This is gonna be difficult."


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Teams formed

Erika and Dawn successfully made there way to the temple where they saw the relics.

"Chess pieces?"

"Well it's not the weirdest event of the day."

"You have a point"

Erika and Dawn jumped down.

"Then again fighting grim and getting launched is pretty fun."

"That's kinda weird Erika"

"Yeah well let's grab the relics and go."

Erika grabbed the the Queen chess piece.

"Let's grab the Queen pieces."

"Sure why not"

Dawn grabbed her piece.

Meanwhile Shade was following Hiroki.

"You know I'm not gonna stop following you"

Hiroki didn't look back.

There was a loud screech.

The two of them looked back and saw a giant nevermore and several other bird grim.

"Great you pissed off one and the rest are after us"

Hiroki didn't respond

"Hiroki look I don't care if you keep doing this whole lone wolf thing we need to hurry out of here."

Hiroki nodded and they both ran toward the end of the forest.

They reached the abandon temple

"Dawn"

"Shade"

"Erika"

"Shade"

"Ok seriously that's annoying"

Dawn and Erika were a bit surprised that Hiroki spoke.

They then noticed that the bird grim that were chasing them.

"Wow you just brought a lot of enemies."

"Dawn if your semblance is to teleport get us out of here"

"Sorry that's just skill not semblance"

"Anybody?"

Erika and Hiroki shook there heads

"Ok well looks like we're fighting"

"You two should grab your artifacts" Dawn said with a serious look.

"Yes then we need to come up with a plan"

Hiroki and Shade grabbed the King chess pieces

"Erika, Dawn I have an idea but I'll need your help"

They both nodded.

"Hiroki I'm gonna need you to help me distract the grim."

Hiroki didn't respond he simply nodded.

"Alright let's do this"

Hiroki drew his two Katanas

Shade put his Gauntlet in front of him.

Erika put her spear to the left of her.

Dawn aimed her two guns at the grim.

"Go"Shade said as he and Hiroki began to shoot at the smaller grim.

Erika began to build something out of the nature with her semblance.

Dawn was helping by using her spirit strings.

Hiroki kept sniping the small grim while shade kept them for moving.

"Glad to see your starting to trust me"

Hiroki gave Shade a glare.

Shade laughed.

The nevermore began to charge at Hiroki.

Hiroki's aura turned dark as he jumped on the Nevermore.

He began a combination of Dark slashes and shots.

Hiroki jumped back as the Nevermore was weakened and was barley in the air.

The Nevermore tried to fly away but Dawn kept it tied to the ground.

Shade took a position on a makeshift catapult that Erika created.

"I'm surprised you came up with a plan like this"

"You sure you built this to work."

"No but I'm not worried"

Shade smiled.

"Neither am I"

Dawn severed the string and Shade was launched.

He was up higher then the Nevermore.

He used his shadow to pull himself down on top of the Nevermore.

Shade harnessed his shadow into his blade making it twice it's size.

He stabbed the Nevermore and ran all the way down it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

The Nevermore was cut in half and Shade jumped on top of a tree and looked down to the others.

"Hmm" Hiroki thought

"I underestimated him"

Later..

Ozpin was announcing team leaders and names.

"Shade Leaf, Hiroki Darque, Dawn Psy, and Erika Hinotori."

The four of them stood proudly.

"The four of you gathered the two King and Queen pieces. For that you will be team SHDE led by Shade Leaf."

"What?"

"You earned it"Dawn said

"It was your plan"Erika said.

Hiroki simply nodded and smiled a little.

Shade nodded at the others.

"Then I'll accept this responsibility as the leader of team SHDE"


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Initiation

After all the teams were formed, everyone was assigned a room students were required to drop off there stuff before going to the cafeteria for dinner.

As SHDE walked towards it Hiroki didn't walk with the group he walked a few feet behind them.

They noticed Hiroki was walking behind them but didn't say anything.

They reached the cafeteria grabbed there food and looked for a place to sit.

"Hey Shade over here"

Shade saw Yang was waving over at him.

"Huh well that answers the question of where to sit"

Hiroki began to walk away.

"Don't even think about it"

Hiroki looked back and saw Erika waiting for him.

"We eat as a team don't even think of going off by yourself."

Hiroki had a intrigued look then he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the rest of the group.

As Erika joined Shade was laughing.

"So your team name is the same as your name too?"

"Yeah surprise surprise"

Ruby was laughing.

Erika Sat down

"Wait let me guess."

She pointed at Ruby.

"Team leader"

Then at Weiss

"Tsundere"

Then at Blake

"Mystery Girl"

And finally Yang

"Fun one"

Ruby nodded.

Weiss looked disgusted.

Blake didn't respond.

Yang just laughed.

"I am not a Tsundere"

"Eh she's not wrong"

Weiss looked at Ruby with a glare.

"Well she's not you acted angry at me and then you became nicer and now your being mean again."

"Well… that's"

Weiss didn't respond

"So what did you guys do for your initiation?" Dawn said changing the subject.

"Oh We used Blake weapon to launch me with Weiss's semblance to decapitate a Nevermore after Yang shot it a lot and Weiss froze part of it on a mountain. Oh and we grabbed the knight chess pieces."

Shade's team didn't say anything.

"That's actually similar to what we did"

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it was Shade's plan."

Dawn said making all the attention go to him.

"Tell us" said Weiss

Then everyone looked at her.

"What I'm curious?"

"Alright I'll tell you"

Shade explains what happened last chapter.

"Oh and me and Hiroki got the King pieces while Dawn and Erika got the Queen pieces."

Everyone on team RWBY was surprised even Blake.

"Wow you sliced a Nevermore in half."

"Yeah well you decapitated one."

Shade and Ruby kept talking about the grim they killed while there teams watched.

"Wow never thought she would find someone that matches her excitement in fighting."

"Yang I doubt that he matches that"Dawn then got up and walked away."

"Hey Dawn where are you going?"

Erika caught up to her.

"I'm gonna get started on unpacking a few things"

"Ok well see you later."

Erika joined back with the rest of the group.

"Hey where's Dawn going?"Shade asked looking at Erika

"She said she wanted to unpack early."

"Huh makes sense I mean we were told to drop our stuff off immediately."

Hiroki stood up and began to walk away.

"Oh great here I go again."

Shade put his hand on Erika's shoulder.

"Don't bother I was about to leave myself."

Shade got up.

"Later Girls"

"Bye Shade"

Yang did a salute.

"Later."

Meanwhile at Dawn.

Dawn was writing down notes in her scroll.

"Erika Hinotori,only fire in her name,Hiroki Darque, dark but not evil probably, Shade Leaf, a shadow power but to nice to be that person."

Dawn sighed

"Team RWBY maybe they have something to do with that fire person."

"And who would you be looking for?"

Dawn looked up and saw Hiroki looking at her.

"So you decide to speak again?"

"Ignoring that so your looking for someone with a fire power."

"Yeah so"

"I'm looking for information on the white fang"

"The white fang why would you"

"It's personal anyway I'll tell you if I find any info on the fire person and you tell me if you get information on the white fang."

Dawn remained silent and then gave her answer.

"Alright"

"Good"

Just as they ended their conversation Shade and Erika went through the door.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Team attacks

One day while everyone was doing there own thing in there room when Shade burst into the room.

"Guys I had an idea."

Erika immediately jumped up.

"Tell me tell me now."

Dawn put her scroll away.

"Well don't leave her in suspense."

Hiroki looked up slightly curious.

"Ruby's team was working on some team moves so we should work on some of our own."

None of Shade's team responded.

"It does seem like a way to build teamwork"

Dawn nodded at her thought.

"It sounds like fun"

Erika said with a smile.

Hiroki got up from his chair.

"As long as it does some damage I don't care."

Shade smirked.

"Glad your all on board grab your gear and meet me outside."

Shade ran off while the rest of his team gathered there weapons.

"So what kind of attacks do you think Shade will come up with?" Dawn asked attaching her guns to her sides.

"Eh I can't be too ridiculous Shade isn't that strange."

Hiroki said having his two Katanas on the single scabbard on his lower back.

"I just hope there fun to do."

Erika said attaching her spear to her back.

They all went down and saw Shade's Shadow take his form.

"In order to get the most accurate data for team attacks were gonna need to see what you can do so"

Shade's shadow took a fighting stance.

"Who's first?"

Dawn walked in front of them.

"Wait I thought you brought us here to practice team attacks."

"Dawn how am I going to think of team attacks when I barely know what my team is capable of?"

Dawn remained silent and moved back to the others.

"Huh smart for you."

Hiroki walked in front of the others.

"Alright then I'll take the first match."

Hiroki drew his two blades.

The shadow clashed against the blades making him and Hiroki jump back.

"Huh for a shadow it's tough" thought Hiroki.

Hiroki continued to try to cut down the shadow.

But the shadow was as tough as Shade.

Hiroki began to get annoyed.

"Cmon how come I can't strike down a shadow."

Hiroki's eyes turned red and his aura became dark.

Hiroki ran straight at the shadow but before he could attack.

The shadow disappeared and reappeared under Shade's feet.

"What the" Hiroki was confused.

"I figured out your semblance"

Shade walked over to Hiroki.

"When you harness your anger it turns your power dark allowing you to have an increase in strength, speed, and energy."

Hiroki nodded and walked back to the others.

Shade's shadow took his form again.

"So who wants next round?"

Erika approached the Shadow.

"I'll take next battle"

Erika took a stance and began to shoot at the shadow but the shadow blocked it with its Gauntlet shield.

The shadow ran towards towards Erika forcing her to switch to a melee type of fighting.

"Wow this shadow sure is tough."

Erika stabbed the ground used her spear to spin around and kick the shadow away.

Erika then aimed her aura at the ground under the shadow.

The shadow fell stuck around the earth.

Erika charged at it and prepared to finish it off.

The shadow vanished and returned to Shade.

"So that's how you made the catapult."

"Yeah my semblance is nature Manipulation I can control most nature around me from the trees the ground even the growth of plants."

"That's all I need to know."

Erika moved back to the others.

"Dawn it's your turn"

Dawn stepped forward as the shadow reformed.

"I'm ready."

The shadow shot at Dawn.

She quickly rolled as it shot and then ran towards the shadow.

She tried slicing it with her blades on her guns.

The shadow blocked with his shield.

The shadow then knocked away Dawn's weapons.

Dawn quickly ducked the shadow's blade.

She tapped the shadows back and then the ground.

She then threw her spirit strings at her weapons.

She jumped back the shadow tried to run after her but couldn't move.

Dawn's weapons were brought back to her.

She formed them into her Ax.

The shadow noticed the strings cut them and then disappeared.

"Well Dawn that was very interesting.,"

"You finally noticed."

Dawn put her weapons away after separating them.

"Your power allows you create strings that can grab and attach to what you want you can then pull the string and manipulate it."

"Yes exactly"

"Well I guess it should be pretty obvious but my semblance allows me to control shadows, I can make them solid, make them take form, hell I can use them to trap enemies."

He said as a small army rised out of each of his team's shadows before they vanished.

Shade nearly fell down.

Dawn and Erika kept him steady.

"Sorry but it takes a ton of my power to keep my shadow in form that many times."

The team made their way back to there dorm room.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Monkey at the docks

Several weeks passed.

Team RWBY and SHDE were at docks.

"So why are we here again" asked Dawn

"Because as students of beacon its our duty to show a good example to other schools." Weiss stated

Yang shook her head

"And she wants to get info on the other teams."

Dawn chuckled.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Hey it helps for strategy"

Shade began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think that these guys would show you there abilities I mean were a rival school."

Shade's team nodded.

"Anyway I'm just glad to be here I've heard nothing but good things about the viytal festival."

Erika smiled.

"Your too happy sometimes."

Hiroki said shaking his head.

The group stopped and noticed Ruby was staring at a crime scene that appeared to be a robbery.

"You want to see what that's about?"

Ruby nodded at Shade.

They approached one of the men investigating.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery, second dust shop to be hit this week"

The man walked away.

The two teams overheard two men talking.

"Who would need all that dust?"

"I don't know."

"You thinking the white fang."

This made Erika and Hiroki tense up.

"The white fang what an awful bunch of degenerates."

Hiroki nodded at Weiss's statement.

"What's your problem?"

"Yeah seriously?"

Erika backed Blake up.

"My problem I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"You can say that again."

"The white fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. There a collection of misguided fanus."

"Yeah they just need help"

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

Hiroki remained silent trying to hold back his anger he simply nodded.

"So then there very misguided either way it doesnt explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown vale"

"Yeah that's the strange part in all this"

Ruby decided to speak up.

"They have a point. Besides the police didn't caught that torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago maybe it was him"

Shade noticed what she said.

"Wait you ran into-"

Weiss interrupted him.

"That still doesnt change the fact the white fang are a bunch of scum. Those fanus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

"That's not true."

Dawn said hoping to calm the group.

Suddenly they heard someone yelling

"Hey stop that fanus."

They all turned around and saw Sun running on a boat before jumping to the docks.

He was then hanging from a street lamp by his tail about to eat a banana

Someone threw a rock at him.

"Hey get down from there this instant"

Sun threw his banana peel at the guys face.

Sun jumped far to the mainland and started running.

He passes the two teams and winked at Blake as he ran.

"And there goes the competition"

Shade said with a laugh.

"Quick we have to observe him."

Everyone but Erika and Blake ran after sun.

"Blake you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a lot just happened."

"Your telling me I think I was about to murder our teammates."

"Yeah but I don't know what's up with them."

"But let's change the subject so that boy you know him?"

"No what makes you say that?"

"Oh no reason."

Meanwhile

SHD and RWY were chasing after sun when Weiss fell on someone.

"Please tell me someone recorded that"

Yang gave a thumbs up to Shade.

"Thanks."

Sun quickly moved up the buildings and was other

"No he got away."

Blake and Erika caught up with the group

"Uhh Weiss"

Yang pointed to the person Weiss was on.

Weiss quickly jumped back leaving Penny on the ground.

"Salutations"

"Um hello"

Ruby was confused.

"You OK there?" Shade looked at Penny and scratched his head.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking."

They all looked at each other and then back at her.

"Do you wanna get up?" Dawn asked.

"Yes"

Penny quickly jumped up making the group step back.

"My name is Penny its a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Penny I'm Ruby"

"I'm Weiss"

"Blake"

"Are yoreally you didn't hit your head?"

Blake hit Yang's arm

"Oh I'm yang."

Shade stepped up.

"I'm Shade this is Hiroki, Dawn, and Erika."

"Its a pleasure to meet you."

"You already said that" Weiss looked at Penny confused.

"So I did"

Dawn whispered to Shade.

"Doesn't this girl seem strange"

"Yeah but let's wait before we do anything."

"Well sorry for running into you."

Weiss and the rest of her team began to turn around.

"Take care friend" Ruby said as they walked away.

Team SHDE shortly followed.

Suddenly RWBY Stopped.

Shade's team saw that penny in front of them

"What did you call me?"

Penny questioned Ruby.

Yang began to apologize.

"No not you"

She walked past the others and was face to face with Ruby.

"You?"

"Me? I don't know I?"

"You called me friend. Am I really your friend?"

Ruby looked at her teammates who we're giving signs to say it was a bad idea.

She looked back at Shade's team.

Shade shrugged his shoulders.

Hiroki didn't respond.

Dawn shook her head.

Erika nodded her head.

"Yeah sure why not?"

The rest of team RWBY fell on their backs.

Penny began to laugh.

"Sensational. We can paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys."

"Oh was I this bad when you met me?"

"No she seems far more coordinated."

Shade immediately changed the subject.

"So Penny what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Weiss was curious

"Wait your fighting in the tournament."

"I'm combat ready"

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part."

Blake joined the conversation

"Says the one in a dress."

"Its a combat skirt"

Ruby ran over to Weiss

"Yeah"

They hi-5.

"Wait a minute"

Weiss put her hands on Penny's shoulders.

"If your here for the tournament does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion."

"The who?"

"The faunus from the boat."

"What is wrong with you?" Erika responded

"Why do you keep saying that?" Said Blake.

"Stop calling him a degenerate stop calling him a rapscallion he's a person."

Weiss's tone turned sarcastic.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like for me to stop refering the trash can as as trash can or the Lamppost as a lamppost."

"Stop it"

"Yeah seriously Weiss"

"Stop what he clearly broke the law give him time and he'll join up with those other fanus in the white fang."

"You ignorant little brat."

Blake stormed off.

"How dare you talk to me like that. I am your teammate."

"You are a judgemental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

Shade's team decided to go after that.

After they made there way back to there room

Erika immediately went to Hiroki.

"What was with you siding with Weiss?"

Hiroki couldn't hold back his anger his semblance activated.

"The white fang are nothing but murderers that don't give a damn about anyone."

"You don't know that."

"Oh really do you know where my semblance is at its strongest when my anger is at its peak. So trust me when I say that the white fang are nothing but killers."

Erika had a few tears in her eyes before she ran out of the room.

Hiroki returned to normal.

Shade and Dawn were left speechless.

Erika was outside.

She saw that Blake was near the statue where huntsman stood over a slain grim.

Blake untied her bow to reveal her cat ears.

Erika removed her gloves to reveal that her arms had a mix of orange and black arms with tiger claws.

"I knew you would look better without the bow."

Erika and Blake looked up.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Missing Teammates

The next day.

Shade woke up to notice his teammate was missing.

His two other teammates began to wake up as well.

"Erika is still gone?"

Dawn asked equipping her two guns to her side.

"Yeah I'm going to go find her"

Shade equipped his Gauntlet and he and Dawn headed towards the door.

Hiroki tried to follow but shade put his hand up.

"Hiroki I think it's best if you don't look for her"

"Why not?"

Dawn stepped in front of the two

"Hiroki you really made her upset yesterday she wouldn't be too happy to see you"

Hiroki looked angry

"Fine see if I care."

Dawn and Shade left but ran into RWY.

"Let me guess Blake ran away too"

Ruby nodded to the team leader

"Erika ran away too."

"They must be together"

"Dawn's right we need to find them"

Yang led the group and they began there search.

Meanwhile

Hiroki was left by himself

"So why should I care if she's gone after all my only goal is to kill the white fang nothing else."

Images of him and his team being together flew into his head.

"Damn it"

Hiroki ran out of the room.

Two days past and SD and RWY were walking through the city.

"A member of the white fang right under our noses"

"Weiss shut up before I trap you in my shadow"

It was uncommon for Shade to be angry so everyone was shocked.

"I just hope there ok"

Ruby was worried

Meanwhile

Blake Sun and Erika were at a table sipping coffee

"So you want to know more about me?"

"Finally after two days you finally say Something though I didn't expect your friend to follow you"

Erika spoke up

"Blake's teammate as well as one of mine basically insulted us so I wouldn't leave her alone."

"Sun are you familiar with the white fang?"

"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet that hasn't heard of them. Stupid holier than now creeps that use force to get whatever they want, bunch of freaks if you ask me"

"I was once a member of the White Fang"

"We both were"

Sun nearly choked on his drink

"Wait,you both were a members of the white fang"

"That's right I was a member for most of my life actually"

Erika sighed

"And they took me in after my home was destroyed"

"You could almost say I was born into it,"

Blake continued

"Back then things were different in the ashes of war the white was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the Faunus, of course despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate, humanity still thought of us as lesser beings and so the white fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott and I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimism, then 5 years ago our leader stepped down and a new leader took his place a new leader with new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refuse to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that use Faunus labor,and the worst part was it was working. We were being treated as equals but not out of respect, out of fear. So I left I decided that I no longer wanted to use my skills to aide in there violence,instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am a criminal in plain view all with the help of a little black bow."

Erika put her hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Hey don't forget I'm the same except I joined the violence to. I just never killed"

Sun decided to speak up

"So did you two tell your friends yet?"

Meanwhile

SD and RWY were calling for their teammates

"Weiss you're not helping"

Weiss gave her leader a stern look

"You know who would be able to help the police"

Shade looked at Weiss

"You really need to shut up"

"It was just a thought"

"Yeah a bad one"

Dawn said walking in front of them

"We should at least hear their story first before jumping to conclusions "

Yang said following her

"And I think we hear you will realize I was right."

Weiss said following them

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today"

They all turned around Ruby responded

"Ahh Penny where did you come from?"

"Hey guys what are you up to?

Shade and Ruby looked back at one another than Penny.

"Uhh?"

Dawn spoke up

"We're looking for our friends Erika and Blake"

"Ohhh you mean the Faunus girls"

That earned a few confused looks until Ruby spoke up.

"How do you know that?"

"Uh that cat ears and tiger arms."

"What cat ears she wears a bow"

Yang just realized what she said while shade face palmed

"Why didn't I realize sooner?"

"Wait you all seriously didn't know?"

They all faced Dawn

"What my specialty is stealth?"

A long silence passed

"So where are they?"

Ruby spoke

"We don't know they've been missing since Friday"

Penny ran at Ruby

"That's terrible, well don't worry Ruby my friend I won't rest until we find your friends"

"That's really nice Penny but we're OK right guys?"

Weiss yang and Dawn left when she looked

"Yeah I'm here still" Shade raised his hand.

Meanwhile

Erika Blake and Sun were walking down the docks.

"So what's the plan?"

Sun asked the two

"I'm not sure the white fang is doing all this"

Erika tapped his chin.

"Your right Erika the white fang have never needed that much dust before."

Sun spoke up

"What if they did need it. I mean the only way to prove they didn't do it is to go to the place they would do it and catch them not doing it when there not there."

Erika was confused

"Blake you understand right cause I sure don't."

"The only thing is I have no idea where they would be."

"Well when I was on the ship I heard some guys mention unloading a huge amount of dust from Atlas"

"how huge"

"I've heard about it it's definitely worth checking out."

Blake faced Erika and nodded

Back with Shade and co.

"So Blake and Erika are your friends?"

Penny asked the two

"Of course just my teammate pushed her to her limit."

Shade responded

"Yes penny"Ruby responded

"But your mad at her"

"Yes no Weiss is"

"Oh is she friends with Blake"

" that's kinda up in the air right now"

"But why?"

Penny walked in front of the group

"And what about you is Erika friends with Hiroki?"

"I have no idea who even counts as being friends with Hiroki"

"And Blake might not be who we think she is"

"Is she a man?"

Shade almost fell laughing

"No no Penny I don't know what she is. She didn't actually explain before deciding to run off.

"I don't have a lot of friends but if I did I would want them to talk to me about things."

Shade sighed

"Your not the only one"

Nightfall

Erika and Blake are looking at the docks when Sun shows up

"Hey I stole you two some food"

He threw each of them an apple

"Thanks"

Erika munched at the Apple

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

Blake asked Sun

"Hey weren't you two in a cult?"

That earned Sun some glares

"Ok too soon"

A sudden wind hit them from a aircraft heading towards the docks.

The aircraft landed and there were white fang members

"Oh great there here"

White fang members began to exit the aircraft.

"So what do we do" Erika asked the two

"He what's the hold up?"

The three heard a voice from the aircraft.

We're not exactly the most constitues bunch of thieves."

Roman torchwick is revealed.

"So why don't you animals pick up the pace"

Blake stood up

"This isn't right the white fang would never work with a human especially one like him."

"Blake wait"

Erika followed Blake off the building.

When Erika made it to where Blake was she had a blade at Torchwick's throat.

Blake removed her bow

"Brothers of the white fang why are you aiding this scum."

Roman laughed

"Kid didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The white fang and I are going into business"

"Tell me what it is or I put an end to your little business"

A sudden aircraft blew wind into the area.

Roman looked up.

"I wouldn't call it a little operation."

Two large aircrafts hovered over the small group of people

Roman's cane fired an explosion that made Blake jumped back.

In another area Shade and the others noticed the explosion.

Roman began to fire at Blake and she dodged.

Erika tried to run at Roman when three white fang members knocked to the ground.

Erika reached for her weapon but it was kicked away.

She tried to manipulate nature around the area but there wasn't any.

One of the white fang was about to stab her with a knife.

"Damn it how could I let my guard down"

She closed her eyes and waited for death.

When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw.

Hiroki had protected her from the white fang members.

"Hiroki"

Hiroki tossed her weapon to her.

"I'll apologize later I think we have bigger things right now."

Ruby shade, and Penny arrived at the docks.

Roman noticed them

"Well Red and Green never thought I'd see you two here"

"Ruby are these guys your friends?"

"Penny get back"

Roman fired at them

Shade jumped down and aimed his blade at Torchwick

"Hope you like death Torchwick cause you will see a fate worse than that."

"Well green I would move if I were you."

Shade ducked and a bullet almost hit him.

He jumped back when Roman fired a his cane at him.

Shade noticed a large laser striking the aircrafts.

"Ok who the hell".

Shade then noticed that Roman had escaped in a separate airship.

"Damn it next time your going down Torchwick"

A few minutes later the police were here as well as the rest of the teams.

Dawn and Shade stepped away from Erika and Hiroki.

"Erika look I'm not very good at this but the white fang seriously hurt me I'm sorry that I said those things that offended you"

Erika had a few tears.

Shade and Dawn walked toward them.

"Erika you had your reasons to keep this secret but we should at least talk to each other as a team"

Shade spoke

"We all should"

They nodded at their leader.

"We're not a team separate"


End file.
